


Eight legged monster

by tonysta_k



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, James is a dork tbh, Lily is a warrior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3544793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonysta_k/pseuds/tonysta_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A writing piece based off a post from otpprompts.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eight legged monster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [221butterbeers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221butterbeers/gifts).



James was lounged out on his couch with his eyes shut and arm resting over his forehead. It was July, and the weather was boiling. Sweat dripped down his forehead - you think he wouldn't be so hot when he was laying in just his underwear, would you? But he was. The fan wasn't working and Sirius had decided to bugger off to the beach with Remus - meaning that James couldn't even get Sirius to fan him. Not that he would - but that was not the point. James could feel something on his leg, but he was sure that it was just sweat. What else was it going to be? But then, that 'sweat' started to move _up ___his leg. And sweat shouldn't be moving so quickly or be moving in _eight ___different areas. James opened his eyes and looked down at his leg. And crawling up his bare leg, was the biggest, scariest, spider that James had seen in his life.

__The messy haired male let out a scream and he jumped up from the couch. He shook his leg - not bothering to stop screaming. James Potter was not a fan of spiders. After a few seconds, he looked down at his leg and saw the spider scurry across the floor and under the couch. There was only one thing to do now._ _

__James didn't think to put on a pair of pants before leaving the apartment. Instead, he left the lounge and went out of his and Sirius' apartment. He knocked on the door opposite to there's. The door opened shortly after._ _

__"What is it now, James?"_ _

__Lily was stood in the doorway in denim dungarees, long red hair tided up in a ponytail. No makeup was found on her face and her natural beauty was showing. James shook his head. No time for compliments - there was a spider to get._ _

__"I need you to get a spider for me."_ _

__A red haired eyebrow was raised, "You want me to get a spider for you?"_ _

__James nodded. "In my apartment."_ _

__Lily shook her head. "Are you serious?"_ _

__"No I'm James you know this - Sirius is the one with black hair. Now come and get the spider for me."_ _

__"You both have black hair-"_ _

__"Just come and get this damn spider!"_ _

__Lily rolled her eyes. "This is such a lovely idea of a first date, me getting a spider for you."_ _

__She followed James into his apartment - to the lounge to be specific._ _

__James stood on the couch._ _

__"You're a wimp." Lily laughed, getting a newspaper and rolling it into a tube, "Where is it?"_ _

__"Under the couch."_ _

__"How do I get it if you're on the couch? Do you want me to call it or something?"_ _

__"You can be really sarcastic when you want to be - do you know that?"_ _

__"I've been told."_ _

__James got off the couch and helped Lily move it. The spider was stood there, and James was sure that it winked at him. (He hoped that it didn't and he was just too hot to be thinking properly.)_ _

__"Don't move," Lily whispered as she got closed to the spider. In a swift move, she swung her arm down and the paper smacked the spider. "There. The scary spider is gone." She stood up, pushing the paper with the -now dead- spider on into James' face._ _

__"Get that away from me!" James slapped the paper out of Lily's hand._ _

__"Can I leave now?"_ _

__"I, well, would you like to go and get a coffee?"_ _

__"One, it's too hot for a coffee. Two, you are the least romantic person I know. And lastly, put some shorts on first, yeah?"_ _


End file.
